mugen_is_angry_argfandomcom-20200214-history
YSHST
You Shouldn't have ShitPosted That is a series of events where Mugen created a separated Internet Detectives group to avoid inmersion breaking and feel the gameplay, this happened: February 11th, 2017 · At 5:02 PM, Mugen Kagemaru (K♦) joined the new skype group Then a skype call starts, we don't have the call recorded, but looks like /mugen\ didn't wanted to use the mic, he sent messages on chat of how much he is worried about the jid gameplay, he also ask wyatt to take condoms with him for some reason · At 5:36 PM, Adult_Link sents a random image1 ' '· At 5:37 PM, /Mugen\ reply: "Dump it, Dump the pic you posted" this is one, and from far away, the most "light" anti-shitposting reply from mugen No more shitposting is present on the group until... March 12th, 2017 · At 21:24 PM Michal_Lukas9 posted: 'Hey guys can we conduct an experiment with JID lore? '/Mugen\: ...? Michal: 'basically kelbris is dead and when we get the ocarina lets play song of healing and see what happens '/Mugen\: 'Nothing would happen right now, '''Michal: '''I mean when we get the chance '/Mugen\: 'Foolish boy. You think these effects are real? '/Mugen\: 'We can guess what will happen: 1. (facepalm) 2. "Your notes echoed far, but nothing happened." '''Michal: '''Yea xD '/Mugen\: '''Wipe that smile off your face. '''March 20th, 2017 · At 23:25 PM , Adult_link post a video about here comes another chinese earthquake 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlL3_SR_wj4 '/Mugen\: '''Thorin (In other words, dude wtf shitposting my group?) '''March 21th, 2017 · At 2:01 AM, Adult_link post a megalovania remix from undertale Mugen kagemaru removes Adult_link from this conversation. /Mugen\: 'You know, the funny thing is... it wasn't a matter of "if it would happen" but rather "how long it would take to happen" '/Mugen\: '''I'd be stupid to think any of the old guard would remain after a few months '''Eevee pulls cord on chest bomb Eevee: ALLAHU AKBAR ' (https://goo.gl/BltWhz) '''Eevee '''has left '''Scout, in response to /Mugen\ last message: '''to be fair, you'd be stupider '/Mugen\: No, I kinda figured letting some of you in here would end up negating the idea behind this room Mugen adds Eevee /Mugen\: '''The difference being that, if you're gonna leave on your own... At least state why '''Wolfcat: '''Mugen Eevee is dead '''Eevee: '''I'm chilling with 72 virgins right now '''Eevee and Wolf 'starts joking about the wall of EE.UU '/Mugen\: \kick wolfcat , 'sorry, you were saying? (https://goo.gl/untRTW) "Here it comes the edgy ride..." '/Mugen\: '''Allow me to clarify I'm well aware I'm not popular among JiD's playerbase And if you think this room was to get back into someone's good graces '''THINK AGAIN I made this room so shit can get done I left the TaskMasters alone so that folks can do their shit without it disrupting gameplay Allowing casual conversation in here was a CONCESSION You can call it edgy, you can think I'm whiny... I Do Not Give A Fuck Anymore So yeah, I do genuinely hope the thing with Thorin cleared some shit up I fully expected him to be the first The question is Will he be the last? I should point out for our newcomers that I do not mean to imply you are included in this I apologize if this seems out-of-character, or a breakdown. I'm simply setting the record straight After /mugen\ venting some edge, Wolfcat post a rap version of mugen's group using mugen messages: if you think this room was to get back into someone's Weird ass THInK AGAIN I made this room so I could breakdown Uh Uh Yeah in this room I participated while you will be EX-TER-MIN-A-TED: it was called extreme prejudice but I deleted the evidence word Mugen removes Wolf from the group